


Rainy Day

by Phandomrunners



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Rain, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandomrunners/pseuds/Phandomrunners
Summary: Rainy weather has always upset Dan; but this time he has Phil there to comfort him.





	Rainy Day

                ------- Dan's POV -------

I woke up to the sound of rain pounding against my window, immediately putting me in a sour mood.

I knew that most people liked rain, and the comforting cold it brought to contrast the usual hot London weather, but I hated it. I hated how it always washed over my usual happy mood and made me depressed and cold, feeling empty and alone with the sound of it in my ears.

Whenever it rained, I usually liked to spend my days alone, contemplating whether or not to move, and then finding I had no energy to do so.

The rain turned a switch in me, transforming my personality faster than I can stop it. 

But, the problem was, it had never rained while I was friends and living with my best friend, Phil. So, when the happy, radiating positivity boy knocked on my door, I immediately felt more crushed, already knowing Phil was going to be worried about me and try to cheer me up. I sighed at the thought and curled into a ball under my sheets, not caring that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to be bothered, and I hoped Phil would take the hint when I didn't answer his call asking if I was awake.

"Dan?" I heard again, making me roll my eyes and then shut them after as I hugged my pillow to my chest.

I heard my door creak open and I froze under the blanket, determined not to make any sign to show Phil I was awake. 

Phil didn't say anything for a bit before he closed my door again, leaving me alone in the cold room as the rain continued to crash against my window.

\------- Phil's POV -------

I walked to the kitchen humming a bit, surprised Dan wasn't up, as we usually got up at the same time to eat breakfast and watch anime together, but I decided to let him sleep, knowing he needed it with all of the effort he had been putting into his videos lately.

I turned the TV on for background noise, before I began sorting through our refrigerator, looking for something to cook for breakfast.

Dan and I usually would've had cereal, but the rainy weather made our flat colder than usual, and something warm and comforting to eat sounded nice to contrast the sad weather.

I pulled out eggs, and bacon, then walked to our pantry, grabbing out pancake mix from it. I set all of the food out and began working on them as I listened to the TV and the sound of the rain hitting the windows of our flat.

After I had finished cooking, I turned the stove off and made a plate for Dan, deciding to bring it to him to wake him up nicely. I knocked on his door once more to be polite, and walked in when I didn't get a reply. I saw he was still in the same position as I had seen him before, buried under his blanket, and I found my lips curling into a small smile at the sleeping boy.

I walked over to his bed and set the plate down on the end table. When the fork slipped from the plate and hit the floor with a small crash, I saw Dan's figure jump a bit from under the blanket and I furrowed my eyebrows. He was awake?

"Dan?" I asked, picking the fork up and setting it down on the end table as I watched the lump of Dan under the blanket.

  ------- Dan's POV -------

I sighed as I knew Phil had seen me jump, my forehead resting against the cold pillow I was curled up to. "Yes?" I asked quietly, not bothering to get out from under the blanket as I chewed the inside of my cheek sadly.

"You're up? Is everything okay?" Phil asked, and I hated myself for being so bitter, as Phil's voice was laced with concern and care.

"I'm fine," I muttered back, cursing myself for the bitterness in my tone. I couldn't help it; the rain changed me.

"I made us breakfast," Phil said, and I knew he was watching me, waiting for me to explain my sour mood.

"Thanks," I replied dully, closing my eyes and tightening my grip a bit on the pillow as a frown tugged on my lips.

Phil was quiet for a few moments and I felt guilty, but I didn't want to explain myself, nor did I feel like I had enough energy to, despite getting plenty of hours of sleep.

"Want to eat and watch anime together?" Phil asked after a bit. "Or we can watch a movie?" He added on, and I could tell he desperately wanted me to explain myself, and the thought only made me more upset.

"Maybe in a bit," I lied, knowing I wouldn't get up anytime soon. 

Phil was silent again, and I was starting to believe he was going to leave, until suddenly hands were gripping at the blanket over me, pulling it down and exposing my top half to the cold air, causing a violent shiver to run through me. "What the--" I started, looking up at Phil's hurt expression.

"Come on, grumpy pants. I want to eat and talk to you," Phil said as he handed me a plate with a variety of foods on it, and I sighed, knowing I couldn't hide from him any longer.

I slowly sat up and sat the plate in my lap, looking down at it sadly. 

Phil sat next to him a moment later and looked at me, waiting for answers.

I ate a bite of my eggs and avoided his stare, until it became too much. "What?" I asked, a slight bitterness to my tone.

Phil sighed sadly and crossed his legs, turning towards me. "What's wrong, Dan? Did you have a bad dream?" He asked and I nearly melted at his caring and sweet tone. It wasn't fair how kind he was.

"I'm fine, Phil," I said as I played with the food on my plate with my fork. "Just feels different today."

Phil nodded and I looked up at him. "Thank you, though. For the food. I really appreciate it," I said softly, not wanting to upset him any further.

Phil gave me a caring smile. "It's no problem," he said just as softly. "Do you want to come to the livingroom with me? I was planning on putting on a movie," he said, and when my eyes met his, I saw him begging me silently.

I nodded slowly and let out a small sigh. "Yeah. I guess."

\------- Phil's POV -------

I was thankful when Dan agreed to the movie, leading him out to the living room and picking out Wall-E for us to watch. 

I put the movie on and started it, before making my way to the kitchen to make my own plate of food, looking through the window to see the rain still coming down just as hard as it had been earlier in the morning. 

I finished making my plate and walked back to Dan, sitting close enough to him that our sides were pressed together, but we both knew that's how we felt best.

A little into the movie, Dan let out an unhappy sigh and I looked over at him, seeing him dazed out.

"You alright?" I asked after a bit. My words seemed to knock him out of his daze as he looked at me, blinkly slowly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," He replies, and I can hear the lie in his tone. I sigh and set my own food down on the coffee table. 

"Come here," I tell him, opening my arms and motioning for him to slip into them.

He doesn't hesitate at all, and instead sets his food down and wraps his arms around me desperately, his head falling on my shoulder as I hold him.

I rub his back and breathe him in, feeling his heart beating quickly against my chest and I feel bad at the thought, wanting to make him calm down.

I lean back a bit and grab a pillow, setting it down on the arm of the couch, before I lie my head back on it, opening my arms again for Dan. He falls into them as soon as I open them, his arms wrapping around my back and his head falling on my chest.

I stroke his straight brown fringe and the top of his back, feeling relieved as he relaxes against me.

After a while, he finally speaks up. "It's the weather," he said sadly and quietly, as if embarrassed by his confession.

\------- Dan's POV -------

I blushed at my confession, curling up to my bestfriend more and resting my cheek on his chest.

"That's why you're sad?" Came the reply, and I slowly looked up, expecting him to laugh, or to think it was a joke, but instead he has a caring look on his face, and I feel my heart melt all over again as I nod slowly.

His hands rake through my hair and I gulp back the purr that wants to escape my throat at how comforting the action is. "You don't have to be embarrassed about that. I've heard rainy weather affects a lot of people," Phil said, and I resist the urge to lean up and kiss that caring expression on his face, because lord, my bestfriend is so goddamn perfect and sweet.

I nod again and stay quiet, looking back at the TV, but listening to his heartbeat and soft breathing. 

After a little, Phil's hands stop stroking my hair and I look up curiously, seeing him thinking about something. "What is it?" I ask quietly, hoping it wasn't about me and my problems.

"How does hot chocolate sound?" He asks and I felt my lips curling into a smile. "Is that what you were thinking so hard about?" I ask with a grin, and the dork that he is, nods frantically.

"Hot chocolate is a serious topic," He jokes, causing me to roll my eyes. "Alright. Hot chocolate it is," I nod in agreement, and he smiles, gently moving me off of him and getting up to, I'm guessing, make hot chocolate.

My guess was correct as a few minutes later, he returns with two mugs full of hot chocolate and a blanket wrapped around his arm. "It's not a rainy day without hot chocolate and warmth," he announces, handing me my mug. 

I chuckle and feel myself smiling more as I take a sip from my hot chocolate mug, Phil sitting right next to me, the way I love.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asks and I move my mug away after taking a sip so I can speak. 

"Better," I say as Phil rests half of the blanket on my lap and the other half on his own lap. "Thank you," I say kindly, smiling down at my mug, and I realize; for the first time, a rainy day didn't seem so bad.

\------- Phil's POV -------

"I'm glad," I say back, admiring  how Dan's long fringe framed his face and his dimple stood out when he smiled.

Dan looks up at me shyly and flashes me a dorky grin, and I swear I'm in love.

"You're amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you," he says, and I smile back, brushing a hair out of his eyes. 

"It's no problem. I love helping," I say as I look into his brown eyes, lit up a bit by the TV.

Dan nods and leans into my side, taking another sip of his hot chocolate and looking back at the TV.

I grin and take a sip from my own mug, watching the movie as I lean into Dan as well.

When the movie is almost over, Dan sets his empty mug down, and I set mine down as well, Dan's arms wrapping around my waist and his head resting on my neck.

I look down at him lovingly and wrap my arms around the younger boy as well.

At the end of the movie, we had ended up lying back on the couch again, my head against the pillow and my back pressed into the couch with Dan's sleeping figure on top of me, since he had fallen asleep during the end of the movie.

I ran my fingers through his soft hair and listened to the pounding of the rain against the window, closing my own eyes and breathing slowly.

I felt myself drifting off hugging my bestfriend closer, everything feeling perfect and warm with Dan against me, and the blanket over us.

I fell asleep to Dan's soft breathing mixed with the now-lighter sound of the rain falling on the earth, feeling happy and at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> but like no homo


End file.
